


How do you court someone?

by Nedadaisy



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nedadaisy/pseuds/Nedadaisy
Summary: Arthurs needs Merlin advise in courting.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 102





	How do you court someone?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys  
> so this is my first story ever and you should know that english is not my language. so I apologize for any mistake.  
> I hope you like it :)

How much a person could be annoying? Arthur doesn’t seem to have a limit it appears.   
Today he woke up at down and worked his ass off till night and doing the chores the prat demanded.   
“Merlin” Arthur said.  
Merlin yawned, “yes?”  
“I have a question for you”  
“Okay?”  
“How do you court someone?”  
“Court?”  
“Yes, court. is there an echo here?”  
“Umm … why do you want to know?”  
“It’s none of your business ... just answer the question.”  
“Okay, how much do you know her? What does she like?”  
“I … don’t know a lot. She likes books I guess.”  
“Books?” Merlin was shocked.  
“Yes...” Arthur frowned. What’s wrong with liking books?  
“There is nothing wrong with liking books. I just wonder how she would like someone like you.”  
“Excuse me! I am king of Camelot, a great and strong knight with handsome look. Why she doesn’t want me?” he seemed rather annoyed. Merlin chuckled in his head.  
“Because she is smart. She reads books for god sake and ...” a pillow hit his face.  
“Shut up merlin just answer the damn question.”  
“Okay. Well everyone like flowers why don’t you start with that.  
Just flowers? Isn’t this a little lame and cliché?   
Well if you know a better way why do you ask me?   
Arthur didn’t answer and merlin thought the conversation was over. Who is this poor girl now? Is it gwen? He started to collect Arthur’s clothes.   
“how about …. a kiss?”  
Merlin looked at Arthur he was blushing soo hard he looked like a beetroot.   
“I assume you didn’t show your feelings to her yet, so it may startle her if you kiss her suddenly... although if you really want to kiss her, how about a kiss on the cheek. It could be romantic with flowers. You can kiss her properly later.”  
Arthur just hummed and after a while said. “Merlin you have tomorrow off.”  
“Really? Why?”  
“You were a half decent servant today. although if you have problem I can arrange a varaity of chores for you.”  
“No, no thank you sire.” He smiled widely at Arthur who turned his face away blushing hard. Merlin assumed he have plans tomorrow with the mysterious girl so he bid goodbye and left the chamber. Tonight was extremely tiring and he really wanted to just sleep.  
***  
It was still too early when he heard someone knocking his door. He went to open the door. his hair was messy and his eyes was half open.  
When he opened the door, he saw Arthur in his chain mail standing awkwardly.  
“Wha.. Arthur?”  
“Hi”  
“What do you want? Didn’t u give me a day off?” And yawned  
“Yes I just…”  
“What?”  
“I just came to give you these.”  
In his hand was a bunch of flowers. And merlin was still sleepy so he didn’t even think about it. He took the flowers and said “anything else sire I am exteremly tired so do you mind?”  
Arthur said “just one more thing.”  
He came close and kissed merlins cheek, And left in a rush.  
Merlin just shut the door and went back to his bed still in a sleepy state, after a minute his eyes shut open with shock.  
WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?


End file.
